legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman
Superman is a superhero published by DC comics. First appearing in Action Comics #1 (June 1938), he is a Kryptonian refugee who is granted superpowers by Earth's environment. One of the first superheroes to be introduced into comics, Superman is widely known as one of the most iconic characters in comics and is partially responsible for coining the term. Added into version 1.2 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Superman's costume can be accessed and worn by the player. Whilst wearing it, they will be granted many of the Man of Steel's superpowers and abilities. Backstory Superman true identity is Clark Kent, though he is known by fellow Kryptonians as Kal-El. Born on the planet Krypton, he is the son of the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara. After learning that their planet would be destroyed, his parents placed the infant Kal into a spaceship and launched it into space to protect him. Arriving on Earth, the ship landed in the outskirts of Smallville, Kansas, where it was found by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent. They adopted Kal as their own and named him Clark. As he grew up, Clark developed numerous superpowers, including super-strength, speed, x-ray vision, heat-vision, frost breath and invulnerability to all manner of harm. Persuaded by his adopted parents to not to use these powers for personal gain, he would them from others and only revealing it to very few of his friends. After learning about his true heritage, Clark decided to use these powers to fight for truth and justice, and to help those in need. After learning to control his powers, Clark donned a blue suit with his Kryptonian family crest, the Symbol of Hope, and began dealing with crisis too big for others to handle. Dubbed "Superman" by the media, he settled down in the city of Metropolis and was hired as a reporter for the Daily Planet. Whilst in the city, he would become the center of attention in the city, particularly with the Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane and master-criminal Alexander "Lex" Luthor, who would become his arch-nemesis. Superman was also one of the co-founders of the Justice League, a group of superheroes who banded together deal with situations too dire for one. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited 4.0 - 4.3.12 In 4.0 to 4.3.12 of Superheroes Unlimited, Superman's costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker and can be worn by the player. Whilst doing so, they will be granted can Speed 6 (30 whilst sprinting), Strength 25, Acrobatics 3 and Flight. They will also be able to use Superman's heat-vision (Suit Ability 4 Key), frost breath (Suit Ability 2 Key), Super Breath (Suit Ability 3 Key) and perform a Ground Pound (Suit Ability 7 Key). The player can also change his suit to a ''Man of Steel'' variant (Alternative Suit Key). Like many other characters, Superman has immunity to fall damage, though also is resistant to fire, able to breath underwater and has a psychic shield, preventing attacks from telepathic characters. Superman is also immune to poison, blindness and suffocation and has minor regenerative capabilities. However, he is weak when hit or exposed to Kryptonite, which will give him slowness, weakness and, when hit, poison, along with take away all of his abilities. Superman is also vulnerable to magic, which will inflict damage upon him. Crafting To craft Superman in the Superheroes Unlimited 4.0 - 4.3.12, you will need: *11 Blue Cloth *9 Red Diamond Blocks *2 Red Cloth *2 Yellow Cloth *1 Nether Star Superman Logo Recipe (4.0).png|Superman's Logo Recipe Superman Chestpiece Recipe (4.0).png|Superman's Chestpiece Recipe Superman Leggings Recipe (4.0).png|Superman's Leggings Recipe Superman Boots Recipe (4.0).png|Superman's Boots Recipe 5.0 Superman is also available in the abandoned 5.0's alpha stages. The player will be able to craft his costume in the Suit Assembly Unit and can wear it, giving them Health 40, Attack Damage 30, Speed 6 (30 whilst sprinting), Jump Boost 3, Night Vision (in dark areas), Regeneration 3 and the ability to fly. They will also be able to use his heat-vision (Suit Ability 1 Key), frost breath (Suit Ability 2 Key), Super Breath (Suit Ability 3 Key), Ground Pound (Suit Ability 5 Key) and slow down his perception of time (Utility Ability Key). Superman is also immune to fall damage, though also is resistant to fire, able to breath underwater and has a psychic shield, preventing attacks from telepathic characters. He also cannot be affected by poison, blindness and suffocation and has minor regenerative capabilities. However, Superman will be weakened when exposed to Kryptonite, which will give him slowness, weakness and, when hit, poison, along with take away all of his abilities. Crafting To craft Superman's Suit in 5.0, you will need: *11 Diamond Blocks *6 Red Diamond Blocks *4 Yellow Fabric *3 Lightning Stone Blocks *2 Red Lightning Stone Blocks *1 Nether Star Superman Logo Recipe.png|Superman's Logo Recipe Superman Chestpiece Recipe.png|Superman's Chestpiece Recipe Superman Leggings Recipe.png|Superman's Legging Recipe Superman Boots Recipe.png|Superman's Boots Recipe Legends Mod Superman returned in version 6.0 of the Superheroes Unlimited, now part of the Legends Mod. His suit can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit, costing either 75,000 (1.0 to 1.3.3) or 50,000 tokens (2.0 onwards). Whilst wearing the suit, the player will receive Health 20, Strength 28, Speed 30 whilst sprinting, Jump Boost 3, Fortitude 9/10 and Flight 10. Superman can also regenerate from injuries, with it increasing if he is closer to the sun. He is also gifted with Vacuum Adaptation, Fire Resistance 2, Enhanced Vision and Mental Defence 2. In addition to these, Superman is also immune to bullets, poison, radiation and smokescreen. Due to his vacuum adaptation, he will also be able to survive in Outer Space, on the surface of Mars and underwater. However, like previous versions, he will be weakened when exposed to either Kryptonite or Red Sun Radiation. Superman is also gifted with Heat Vision (Ability 1 Key), Frost Breath (Ability 2 Key), Super Breath (Ability 3 Key), X-Ray Vision (Utility Key) and Telescopic Vision (Ability 4 Key). He can also perform a Ground Pound (Ability 5 Key) and heighten his perception of time (Equip Key). Additionally, Superman can let out a Solar Flare (Special Key), which lets out a fiery heatwave that harms all entities around him. However, this ability will also weaken and drain all other abilities for five seconds, leaving him vulnerable to attack. Crafting In addition to 50,000 - 55,000 tokens, the following items are required to access Superman from Legends 2.0 onwards: *12 Blue Fabric *10 Red Fabric *4 Red Stained Leather *3 Gold Ingots *1 Superman Logo Alternative Costumes The following are alternative costumes available for Superman in specified versions of the mod. *''Man of Steel'' Suit (4.0 - Present) *''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Suit (5.0 - Present) *DC Animated Universe Suit (5.0 - Present) *Doomsday Recovery Suit (5.0 - Present) *''Kingdome Come'' Suit (5.0 - Present) *Arrowverse Suit (5.0 - Present) *Superhero Minecraft Universe Suit (Legends) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Superman Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League